A Champion on Bourbon Street (Dean Ambrose One Shot)
by RollinsHeelWife
Summary: Dean Ambrose has fun on Bourbon Street with his girlfriend and the WWE Title. (One Shot)


**This is my first one shot.. It's not the best but I hope y'all like it.. :D**

 **Thanks dolls!**

 **xoxoxo!**

* * *

"Ahhhh New Orleans! How much I missed this town! Come on sunshine let's go on Bourbon Street with this!" Dean said as he jumped on the bed while holding the wwe title trying to wake up his girlfriend Paisley who was trying to get some rest..

"A few more minutes.." She groaned as she turned over on her side. As Dean couldn't help but stare at her backside as he placed the title down on the floor.. Rubbing his hands together as a smirk appearing on his face as he pulled the blanket off of the sleeping woman.. As his hand hit her butt.

Smack smack smack!

"Oooohaa! What the?! Damn it Jon.. It's like what? 8 am? Paisley said trying to see the time on her phone but couldn't as she felt his hands on her ass rubbing it slowly..

"It's more like 8:30 babe. Besides we're in your home state today. I wanna go exploring and I wanna show off my sexy woman!" He said kissing her neck as she started biting her bottom lip trying her hardest not to get turned on..

"You're cooyon you know that? And I'm far from sexy." Paisley said turning over to face him and his blue eyes..

"I love when you speak that Cajun to me baby!" He said placing his hands under her shirt still kissing her neck.

"Didn't you have enough of me last night?" She said playing with the curls in his hair as he chuckled.

"Nope! You lying in this bed naked with the title last night was worth me "borrowing it" he said as he kissed her..

"Don't tell Colby that, he's already wanting it back." She said in between kisses. As Dean already had her shirt off and somewhere in the hotel room.

"He'll be alright. Shhhh!" He said as he climbed on top of her pulling the covers over them..

 **About a hour or so later on Bourbon Street..**

"I miss this city so much!" Paisley said holding Dean's hand as they was walking the French Quarter as they could smell the food cooking, the zydeco, jazz music playing.

"I know you did baby that's why I wanted you to come exploring with me today!" He whispered as she looked behind them and seen the WWE crew following them..

"So much for exploring.." She said sighing as he held on to her hand tight..

"Baby it's just for Raw tonight besides you're here with me. And that's is more important to me right now." He said as they seen fans coming up to them posing. As they looked up and seen people throwing beads as he caught them. He had put some on and handed some to Paisley as she put it around her neck.. Looking up at him smiling..

"You love it here don't you?" She said as they were walking towards the Superdome. He seen the excitement in her eyes. He knew of her love for the New Orleans Saints. Even through the bull crap she would get with the guys while touring with Dean. It didn't matter it was one of the things she loved. As they were standing in front of the Superdome, he made a promise to himself to bring her to a game on one of his days off when football season began. As he posed in front of the Superdome, Paisley walked over to the side as she seen the city of New Orleans. Taking a breath away as he came beside her hugging her tight.

"To answer your question earlier.. I do love this city, it's party city down here."

"It is one hell of a place to be." She said resting her head on his shoulder still looking at the city..

"As long as I have my beautiful girlfriend with me, I will always have a place in this city." He whispered as she turned to face him.

"But I'm not from here. I'm from Alexandria." She said as he pulled her close to him. His blue eyes enticing her green ones.

"That doesn't matter you are my cajun sweetheart and I love you for that among other things." He said as they shared a deep kiss. As they spent the rest of the day enjoying each others company as they went into a restaurant.. He ordered a hamburger as she ordered the seafood platter which consisted of crawfish, shrimp and fish.. Dean looked at her plate as he was eating his hamburger..

"What the fuck are those baby?" Are you eating a bug?" He said as Paisley laughed..

"No. They're crawfish see? You break their tail off peel it and the meat is inside that and you suck the head!" She said as she showed him how to eat one and gave him a piece of the crawfish tail she had peeled for him.

"Oh you like sucking heads huh? I have one that you can suck on!" He said laughing as she smacked him..

"I knew you was gonna say that! Just take a bite." She said as he took a bite.. As the look on his face said it all as she started laughing..

"How the fuck do you eat this shit!" He said as he spit it out in a napkin as she started laughing at him..

"It's a Louisiana thing baby." She said as she still laughing at him..

"You think this is funny huh? He said pulling her close to him as she kissed him. As he could still taste the crawfish from her lips..

"Woman!" He said as he took a sip of beer as she started laughing again. As she took his cowboy hat and wore it.. It was the little moments like this that he was cherishing right now.. When they went to another place where he seen a riding bull and got on it. As she took pictures along with the WWE crew..

"Yeehaw! The champ riding! WOOOO!" He said as he stuck out his tongue posing for the pic.. After the crew took the picture he looked at Paisley as he motioned her to get on.. She shaked her head no as everyone in the bar started cheering..

"Get on! Get on!" They cheered as Paisley walked over there as Dean helped her on as they rode the bull together.. He wrapped his arms around her curvy waist as he could smell the shampoo in her hair.. He kissed her neck as she shivered in his arms which he liked that he could do that to her.. 3o minutes later the WWE crew took another picture of him trying to hitchhike to the Smoothie King Arena after he had heard about Rollins match against J&J security.. Him and Paisley walked towards the arena as fan who was waiting to get inside seen him..

"Ambrose! Can we take a pic together man?" He said as Dean said sure as Paisley took the selfie with the fan and Dean as they were holding the ticket.. As the fan thanked Dean he and Paisley went inside as Seth came up to them..

"Having fun on Bourbon Street with my title?"

"Yep I'm having fun with the title especially last night with my sexy girlfriend here!" He said as he pulled Paisley close to him..

"Ok first of all ewww! And I will get my damn title back and have it disinfected!" He said as she smacked him in his stomach..

"I'm not nasty like your rebound girlfriend!" Paisley said as Dean laughed..

"She's not my girlfriend she's just a easy fuck ok Paisley and Ambrose that title will be mine again!" He said as they tried to keep a straight face but ended up laughing..

"Well time for me to go and be the bad guy. See you later Paisley." Seth said as he walked away. Leaving Dean and Paisley alone again..

"We had a great day together. We need to do that more often baby." Paisley said as she watched him.

"I had the best day because of you babe. And we will have plenty more days together." I love you baby." He said as they shared a kiss before he had to go and do his segment.. As she watched him stand on top of the ladder holding the WWE title above his head. Paisley couldn't help but be thankful for this moments and the more moments they were going to have together..


End file.
